


Sweet and spicy

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Love as sweet as chocolate". Boys getting dirty in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and spicy

The bell above the entrance chimes and Kurt smiles without even looking up, while applying pink frosting over the strawberry cupcakes. Moments later he finds a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his middle and a pair of lips pressing a small kiss at the base of his neck.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning yourself. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes but I woke up early and couldn’t sleep after that because I couldn’t wait to see you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at his dorky boyfriend but his heart feels like it’s going to explode with happiness in his ribcage.

It’s been two months since they had first gotten coffee together. After Kurt walked Blaine home, he asked, before he could chicken out, if maybe Blaine wanted to get together again sometime in the future. After that they went out on three dates before Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s in front of Kurt’s apartment one Wednesday night and they’ve been boyfriends ever since. They decided to take things slow, wanting to get to know each other as not to jeopardize this wonderful thing between them by rushing it.

But sometimes Kurt can’t help himself as he looks at Blaine, when he’s helping him cut the cakes or when they’re sitting on Blaine’s couch in sweatpants, watching reruns of Project Runway, and imagine what it’d be like if the rest of his life looked like this, with this wonderful man by Kurt’s side and he knows he wouldn’t mind in the slightest. It’s scary to think how fast he’s developed real feelings towards Blaine and how the “L word” echoes at the back of his mind whenever Blaine as much as smiles at him, his eyes twinkling and their colors an incredible painting Kurt wants to spend hours staring at.

“So I was thinking--“ Blaine starts, startling Kurt a bit from his daydream.

“-- there’s this cake sale in Tish next weekend and everyone’s keep bugging me to ask that wonderfully talented boyfriend of mine to help me prepare something for it.” He reaches to take a bit of the frosting on his finger but Kurt smacks his hand away playfully.

Kurt doesn’t say anything for a while and Blaine starts fidgeting, his voice getting unsure and nervous.

“I mean, if you want to, that is. I know you have so much work to do in the bakery and of course I can do it myself, but I thought if maybe you’d like to help me a little that’d be nice, but if you don’t then that’s absolutely okay, I mean--“

“Blaine.”

“Yeah?”

“Breathe, okay?”

He smiles and takes a deep breath. Kurt puts away the cupcake he’s been working on and moves to put his hands on Blaine’s small waist.

“Of course the wonderfully talented boyfriend of yours will help you. You say it’s next weekend?” Blaine nods quietly, not taking his eyes of Kurt’s face. “Then we’re gonna stay here on Friday after closing time and bake some cupcakes and maybe a batch or two of the banana chocolate cake you love so much. Does that sound good?”

“It sounds perfect.”

“Good. Now I need to finish those so unless you’re here to help, I’d advise you, sir, to stop distracting me. I have a business to run here.”

***

Blaine enters through the bakery’s door, where the sign is already flipped to CLOSED, and he’s trying to catch his breath after running. The rehearsal ran a little bit late and then he got stuck in a traffic, all of it making him feel guilty because Kurt’s willing to stay and help him bake and he can’t do as much as be on time. He rushes into the kitchen where Kurt’s already laying the ingredients onto the counter and kisses Kurt soundly on the cheek.

“I’m so sorry, I know I’m late, I’m just gonna leave my stuff upstairs and take a quick shower and I’m gonna be right back.”

“Blaine, it’s fine--“

Before Kurt can finish, he’s already out through the door and halfway to his apartment. He strips off of his sweaty workout clothes and hops into the shower, not caring he won’t have time to style his hair into any presentable state as he washes the gel off and scrubs the car fumes and city’s tiredness off of his body. After drying off, he quickly changes into a pair of freshly washed sweatpants and grabs a clean t-shirt from his bed, before rushing downstairs back to the bakery.

When Kurt sees him, he smiles softly, a sight that makes Blaine’s heart stutter in his chest. But then his eyes come into focus on Blaine’s chest and something in his face changes, making Blaine look down at himself. After a moment he realizes he’s wearing Kurt’s t-shirt, the one he borrowed from Kurt last week when they got caught in a rainstorm and all his clothes were soaked completely.

“Uhm, it was the first thing that I grabbed, I didn’t really see it was-- Uhm, I hope you don’t mind--“

“No. It looks good on you. Really.”

Kurt busies himself getting out some bowls but Blaine can see a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Huh. Interesting.

“So I had this idea last night, that we can make chocolate frosting with music notes at the top of half of the cupcakes and since purple is Tish’s color, maybe instead of making chocolate ones, we could make the other half blueberry. How does that sound?”

“Amazing. Show me the ropes, chef. Or--or spoons, more like it.”

Blaine has always considered himself quiet good in the kitchen. He can make a killer spaghetti and bake these amazing cranberry oatmeal cookies the Warblers loved so much. But he doesn’t hold a candle to Kurt in the slightest.

When he works, he’s so engrossed in the task at hand, it seems like he doesn’t notice anything going on around him. With his brow furred he measures the flour and divides egg yolks from whites. His moves are elegant, almost as if he’s dancing around the kitchen. Then he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, runs a hand through his hair, getting a few chestnut strands covered in white powder and gets down to whisking and Blaine’s mouth hands agape as he watches the way Kurt’s biceps flexes with the movement.

“Are you going to be standing there, ogling me or are you actually planning on having something done?”

He doesn’t stop working but he’s smirking and Blaine remembers the way Kurt’s eyes traveled up and down his body at the sight of his t-shirt covering Blaine’s chest. Two can play this game.

He moves behind Kurt, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and placing his palms on his still-moving arms.

“Blaine, what are you doing?”

“I just like watching you at work. How dedicated you are to it. How magical you make it look. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

Kurt huffs out a laugh “No, you haven’t.”

He starts moving his palms in small circles before sliding them down to Kurt’s biceps and squeezing.

“I love seeing how you work the dough, your long fingers squeezing it hard before gently making it all fluffy again. I love how you deep you bend when taking the next batch out of the oven. Or how flushed and slightly sweaty you look when you’re finished. Baking. That kind of finished.”

He moves his hands to Kurt’s stomach, palms wide and pressing, feeling hard muscle under the material quivering with every breath Kurt takes. There’s no mistake now where this is going. One hand, still covered in flour, sneaks under Kurt’s shirt and Kurt shivers, dropping the bowl and the whisker onto the counter with a clutter.

“Blaine--“

Whatever he was trying to say gets lost in a breathy whine he lets out as Blaine starts to mouth and bite lightly over the long column of his neck. Kurt’s hand flies up and his fingers get tangled in Blaine’s curly hair when he tries to bring him closer.

They haven’t done anything overly sexual yet. Two months seems like a long time and they are both adults after all, but apart from occasional heavy make out session on the couch or against the door when all they meant was to give a good-nights kiss, they haven’t gotten very far. Blaine knows he’s okay with everything they’re doing, but he can’t deny that sometimes it’s really hard for him to behave himself around Kurt. He already knows how his mouth tastes and some areas of his neck and throat but he wants to explore more. He wants to explore all of Kurt. As long as Kurt lets him.

After a moment Kurt gets impatient and turns around, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. His other hand finds its way onto the small of Blaine’s back and _presses_ , bringing their bodies closer, and they both moan at the contact, knowing the other’s just as hard and how only a couple layers of clothing separate their needy bodies. Blaine’s palms skim over Kurt’s firm body, trying to touch everything at once, as much as possible, and eventually he presses Kurt against the counter.

“ _Blaine-_ -“ Kurt’s voice sounds _wrecked_ as he breaks the kiss and Blaine whimpers in response before licking and sucking down Kurt’s throat. They’ve done this a couple of times already and he knows how responsive Kurt gets and how much he enjoys getting hickeys, even though he’s always  complaining about the purple bruise on the next day.

“We can’t-- We-- _ohh fuck_ \-- We can’t do this here, Blaine. It’s-- Oh my God, do that again-- Blaine, we’re in the kitchen, it’s unhygienic--“

But he doesn’t stop. Instead, he rolls his hips into Blaine’s, bringing their mouths together again and Blaine reaches down and grabs Kurt by his ass to bring him closer. They’re so lost in each other, loud, fast gaps and needy whimpers filling the kitchen that they don’t notice how they moved until--

The bowl falls to the ground, half-whisked whites splashing all over the floor, cabinets and Blaine’s shoes and pants. They stop, catching their breath, wide eyes taking in the mess.

Blaine wants to move away, it’s his fault that they’re ruining Kurt’s kitchen after all so maybe they should cool off and clean up, but before he has a chance, Kurt places his hand at the nape of his neck and kisses him.

It’s not desperate this time, way slower and more gentle but it still makes Blaine’s toes curl in his shoes. Kurt’s tongue slides inside his mouth, curls around his tongue and sucks. He’s glad Kurt legs are still around his waist, steadying him, otherwise his knees would give out and he’d collapse.

“Upstairs. I wanna go upstairs. To your house. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. Yes.”

He helps Kurt slip off of the counter and takes his hand. They lock the bakery in a hurry and rush upstairs. He just hopes none of his neighbors saw him almost running two steps at a time with an obvious boner and deep blush on his cheeks but then again, he takes a look at Kurt, at his beautiful boyfriend, and he knows he doesn’t care. He has much more important things to do now than worry anyway.

~~Kurt. He has Kurt to do now.  
And they end up buying cupcakes from the store. Because they’re stupid, horny and in love.~~


End file.
